its you
by kim Yesazukii
Summary: Sebuah foto yang menyingkap semua kenangan /Daejae/ boyXboy/DLDR/


Its You, Baby

Genre : Romance

Rated : M no lemon.

Cast : DaeJae (B.A.P)

Disc : Mereka milik gue! #dibantai xD  
Mereka milik diri mereka sendiri, tapi cerita ini asli dari pikiran absurd Zuki kkkk~

Pair : DaeJae !

Warn : YAOI, OOT, OOC, TYPO! Alur flash back.

.

BAP_Daehyun: 다 들 오늘 밤에 좋은 꿈 꾸기를 바 래요 잘자요.  
(Aku harap semua orang mimpi indah malam ini. Selamat Tidur.)

Tampak sebuah foto selca Daehyun dengan kaos lengan panjang hitam beserta topi mampir di Timeline akun Twitter milik Youngjae. Dengan senyum jahil yang tampak mengembang di bibirnya, ia sibuk menulis sesuatu di Iphone miliknya.

BAP_Youngjae  
내 꿈꾸면 되겠네요. BAP_Daehyun: 다 들 오늘 밤에 좋은 꿈 꾸기를 바 래요 잘자요.  
(Ya, mimpikan aku.)

Setelahnya Youngjae tampak meletakkan Iphone miliknya di atas meja kayu yang berada di balkon dorm mereka.  
Malam itu, Ia memilih menyegarkan diri sejenak dengan duduk sendirian di tempat favoritnya, rasanya sudah lama ia tak menikmati pemandangan kota Seoul di malam hari karena aktivitas mereka yang padat. Ditemani dengan segelas coklat panas, namja dengan surai merah dan berpipi bulat itu tampak kembali memainkan ponselnya.  
Ia kembali menyunggingkan senyumnya. Foto selca yang ia ambil pada saat mereka sedang duduk diruang tamu 2 tahun yang lalu tampak muncul di layar ponselnya.  
Ia ingat waktu itu Daehyun yang memaksanya mengambil selca bersama.

.  
"Baby, ayo kita ambil foto." Ajak Daehyun yang baru datang dari arah kamar.  
"Daehyunie, aku sedang sibuk," tolak Youngjae yang masih asik bermain starcraft.  
Daehyun tak kehilangan akal untuk membujuk kekasihnya itu, ia mulai membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya di sebelah Youngjae yang asik bermain starcraft dan mulai membisikkan sesuatu.

"Hemh, bagaimana kalau aku,-"

"Ish! Baiklah! Kau ini memang menyusahkan." Gerutu Youngjae yang tampak kesal karena acara bermain gamenya di interupsi.  
Dengan wajah kemenangan Daehyun tampak memegang camera digital miliknya dan mendekat kearah Youngjae yang memasang wajah siap 'membunuh' kekasihnya itu.

"Yah baby-ya, kalau kau cemberut seperti itu nanti fotonya terbakar. Cha, mendekatlah."

Asap tak kasat mata nampak membayangi kepala Youngjae, dengan mantra sabarnya akhirnya Youngjae mendengus dengan keras dan bergegas menyelesaikan urusan selca yang menurutnya tak penting itu.  
Daehyun tampak bersiap melenturkan otot wajahnya, di tariknya tubuh Youngjae agar mendekat, dan mengatur posenya dengan sedemikian rupa.

Hana

Dul

Set

Kimchi

Ckrek

Ckrek

Youngjae dan Daehyun tampak melihat hasil selca mereka.  
Di foto yang pertama Youngjae berpose menunjuk ke arah kamera sedangkan yang kedua dengan pose menempelkan jari di bibir kissablenya.  
Sedangkan daehyun berpose cool layaknya model iklan layanan masyarakat dalam simulasi pembuatan KTP.

.  
Youngjae tersipu malu saat mengingat hal itu, bahkan Himchan dan Zelo sempat iri karena Yongguk dan Jong up terkesan lebih cuek di bandingkan Daehyun yang selalu mengumbar kemesraan mereka di depan publik.  
Namun, seperti yang banyak orang bilang semakin tinggi pohon itu tumbuh maka semakin kencang juga angin yang terasa.  
Mereka mengalaminya.  
Saat di mana sebuah pertanyaan dan pernyataan yang belum terselesaikan terpendam di dasar hati tampak muncul kembali dan buka dengan paksa.  
Semua itu berawal dari kemunculan sebuah grup rokkie dan salah satu membernya memiliki wajah mirip dengan Daehyun.

.  
"Hyung, coba lihat ini." Zelo tampak menyodorkan Ipad di tangannya kearah Youngjae yang sedang mendengarkan lagu di Ipod miliknya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Youngjae yang mengubah posisi tidur-tidurannya di sofa menjadi duduk di sebelah maknaenya itu. Youngjae tampak mengambil alih Ipad di tangan Zelo dan mulai membaca artikel yang tertulis di sebuah blog.

"Hyun Family"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah aku bingung harus memulai dari mana. Ok tarik nafas~~~~  
Buang.  
Hah, mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa aku membuat postingan ini. Tapi aku baru saja menemukan sebuah foto yang sangat mengejutkanku.  
Ya itu adalah foto dari Hyun Family.  
DAEHYUN +BAEKHYUN = TAEHYUNG  
Apakah kalian mengerti arah pembicaraanku? Tidak? Ah baiklah biar aku berikan link videonya dan silahkan lihat sendiri."

Youngjae tampak semakin menambahkan kerutan di dahinya, ia mulai mengikuti link yang ada di blog itu dan muncul sebuah video dengan header Hyun Family.  
Isi video itu adalah berbagai potongan video dari berbagai reality show yang diikuti oleh ke 3 member berbeda grup itu dan saling di hubung-hubungkan satu sama lain. Namun cukup membuat Youngjae terlihat sedikit risih.  
Setelah melihat video tersebut Youngjae tampak kembali ke blog tadi dan menemukan beberapa link ff atau biasa di sebut fanfiction, cerita fiksi karangan para fans dengan menggunakan cast idola mereka.

Youngjae mulai membaca sebuah ff dengan Rated M sebagai labelnya.  
Dan 15 menit berikutnya Youngjae sukses membanting Ipad milik Zelo ke lantai jika saja Daehyun yang baru datang tak mencegahnya.

"Baby-ya! Waeyo? Kenapa ganas begitu eoh?" pekik Daehyun saat mendapati kekasihnya itu tengah mengambil pose layaknya pegulat profesional yang siap membanting lawannya.

Youngjae tampak masih terduduk shock di tempatnya. Pikirannya seolah berhenti. Ini bagai mimpi buruk untuknya.  
"Ada apa?" tanya Daehyun lagi.

Hening.

Daehyun tampak mencari tau apa yang membuat kekasihnya bisa seganas itu, setau Daehyun Youngjae akan berubah ganas seperti itu kalau Daehyun berusaha meminta hal yang aneh-aneh padanya.  
Daehyun mengalihkan perhatiannya ke layar Ipad dan membaca ff yang baru saja di baca Youngjae. Ia mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Youngjae namun kekasihnya itu justru langsung mengambil posisi berdiri dan pergi.

Daehyun tampak semakin mengerutkan keningnya. Seingatnya dia tak meminta "Hal itu" tadi malam.

"Hyung, mana Youngjae hyung?" tanya Zelo yang keluar dari arah dapur dengan sepiring kentang goreng di tangannya.

"Dia kekamar." Jawab Daehyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari bacaannya.

"Hah~ pantas saja dia marah." Monolog Daehyun.

"Ada apa hyung?" tanya Zelo yang kini tengah menikmati cemilannya.

"Apakah kau yang memberi tahu tentang ini Junhongie?" tanya Daehyun penuh selidik.

"Iya, aku memberi tau Youngjae hyung untuk membaca artikel yang dikirimkan oleh fans. Memang ada apa hyung?"

"apakah kau membacanya lebih dulu?"

"Belum. Biasanya mereka menuliskan  
tentang tour kita kan hyung?" tanya Zelo dengan wajah polosnya.

"Aish! Baca ini." Daehyun mengembalikan Ipad milik Zelo dan bergegas pergi kekamar.

Zelo kemudian membaca isi artikel itu, sedetik kemudian wajah putihnya semakin pucat begitu tau isi postingan dari blog tersebut.  
'Jongupie hyung~ eotteohkae?' tangis Zelo dalam hati. Ia merasa sangat bersalah sekarang.

.  
Daehyun berada di depan kamar, ragu antara masuk atau menunggu Youngjae keluar dari kamar baru ia menjelaskannya.  
Namun akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam kamar yang ternyata tak terkunci.

CKLEK

"Baby~" panggil Daehyun lembut. Ia tau Youngjae pasti akan berpura-pura tidur dengan selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

Daehyun dengan perlahan naik ke atas tempat tidur dan memeluk tubuh mumi Youngjae.

Tubuh Youngjae terasa bergetar dalam pelukannya, dengan perlahan di baliknya posisi tubuh Youngjae, di bukanya selimut tebal yang menutupi wajah malaikat kekasihnya itu.

"Sssst...uljima baby," tenang Daehyun sembari mengeratkan pelukannya.  
Air mata Youngjae tampak membasahi kemeja Daehyun yang baru pulang setelah pengambilan gambar untuk MV baru mereka.  
Tak sedetikpun Daehyun melepaskan pelukannya, dia justru semakin mempererat pelukannya dan membelai lembut surai hitam kekasihnya.  
Suara helaan nafas teratur khas orang tidur tampak terdengar dari dalam pelukan Daehyun setengah jam kemudian. Dengan perlahan Daehyun mencoba melepaskan tubuhnya, sesungguhnya badannya sudah sangat lengket karena belum mandi seharian.  
Namun belum sampai ia pergi,

"Daehyunie~ kajima~, hiks,"

Youngjae tampak mengigau dalam tidurnya, tangannya tampak menggapai udara kosong di sekelilignya. Daehyun yang tadinya sudah beranjak dari tempat tidur bergegas memeluk Youngjae lagi.  
Daehyun tau ini semua karena salahnya. Tak seharusnya ia membiarkan kesalah pahaman itu bersarang di hati kekasihnya. Sebenarnya semua berawal dari permainan TOD yang justru menjadi malapetaka.

.  
Semua member berada di dorm hari ini. Karena tak ada jadwal, mereka memaksimalkan waktu untuk bersama. Jongup, Zelo dan Himchan tampak mendamparkan diri mereka di ruang tengah menonton televisi, Yongguk masih mandi, sedangkan Daehyun dan Youngjae tampaknya tengah duduk-duduk di balkon sembari berlatih vokal.

"Hyung aku bosan, bagaimana kalau kita main TOD?" ajak Zelo dengan muka memelas layaknya bayi yang minta di cium ke arah Jongup yang sibuk dengan Ipadnya.

"Ide bagus aegyi." Jawab Himchan sembari menepuk kepala Zelo dengan sayang.

"baiklah, aku ikut." Sahut yongguk yang baru keluar dari kamar dengan pakaian santainya.  
"Ok, aku panggil Daehyunnie dan Youngjae dulu," ucap Himchan.

Jongup pun ikut bergabung setelah semuanya berkumpul.

Mereka semua duduk berdampingan membentuk sebuah lingkaran di ruang santai dengan sebuah botol kecap sebagai penunjuknya.  
"Baiklah kita mulai sekarang." Teriak Zelo antusias.  
Mereka menunggu hasil dari putaran botol Zelo dan setelah berhenti botol kecap itu mengarah ke Yongguk.  
"Baiklah hyung 'appa', truth or dare?" tanya Zelo.  
"Karena aku keren aku pilih dare," Jawab Yongguk dengan gaya 'peace out' andalannya.

"Baiklah,aku meminta appa untuk melakukan french kiss dengan,-"

"Mwo? French kiss? Apa itu?" celetuk Youngjae yang tak mengerti.

"Siapa yang mengajarimu seperti itu aegyi?" jiwa ibu-ibu cerewet Himchan langsung keluar begitu mengetahui 'anak'nya melontarkan pertanyaan yang tak sesuai dengan muka polosnya.

"Himchan eomma." Lanjut Zelo lagi tanpa menghiraukan pekikan kaget hyung dan kotbah 'eomma'nya.  
Yongguk hanya tersenyum miring sembari memegang tangan Himchan dan bersiap melakukan tantangan yang di berikan Zelo tanpa protes sedikitpun.  
"Yah! Bbang! Apa yang kau lakukan? Awas jika kau,-"

"Emh,"

Detik berikutnya protes Himchan lenyap berganti dengan leguhan.

"Junhongie, hyung kan minta kau mencarinya di internet bukan melihat live begini," ungkap Jongup sembari menutup mata Zelo yang terlihat tak berkedip saat 'Appa dan Eomma' nya melakukan french kiss.  
Daehyun justru menyunggingkan senyum maniaknya kala ia melihat bibir Youngjae yang tampak menggairahkan jika di gigit dan dihisap dengan bibirnya.  
Youngjae melemparkan Death glare terbaiknya, seolah-olah mengatakan 'kau akan ku kuliti jika melakukan itu disini'.  
Dengan raut kecewa Daehyun tampak memanyunkan bibir tebalnya layaknya anak Tk yang kehilangan mainannya.

Yongguk taampak mengakhiri ciuman panasnya dengan mengecup bibir Himchan yang tampak bengkak itu.  
Muka Himchan sudah seperti kepiting rebus sekarang, ia malu kepada dongsaeng mereka yang masih polos itu namun tak ada komentar lebih lanjut dari para dongsaengnya.  
"Baiklah sekarang aku yang memutar botol."  
Yongguk mulai memutarkan botol kecap yang berada di tengah lingkaran dan kepala botolnya berhenti di Jongup.

"Nah Jongupie, truth or dare?" tanya Yongguk.  
Semua mata mengarah ke Jongup yang tampak berfikir sejenak dan akhirnya memilih truth.

"Baiklah, apakah kau benar-benar mencintai uri Junhongie? Sejak kapan dan apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan padanya?" baiklah Yongguk sudah terlihat seperti calon mertua yang memergoki anaknya sedang mandi bersama dengan pacarnya dan takut jika anaknya di tinggalkan begitu saja. Ini sungguh benar-benar drama.

"Apa-apaan pertanyaanmu itu Bbang? Kau lupa kalau Jongupie juga 'anak' kita?" protes Himchan yang tampak memerankan posisi ibu dengan sangat baik.

Zelo tampak mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Jongup, ia menunggu apa yang akan di katakan oleh hyung yang merangkap sebagai kekasihnya itu.

"Yah, aku sangat mecintainya hyung. Awalnya aku merasa bahwa dia itu terlalu tinggi untukku tapi begitu aku mengenalnya dan bersamanya, rasa itu tumbuh begitu saja.  
Kami hanya bermain game sampai pagi." Terang Jongup kalem.

'Iya, dengan imbalan yang menang akan mendapatkan ciuman' batin Jongup sambil tertawa.

Semua tampak menikmati permainan itu hingga botol mengarah ke Daehyun.

"Truth or dare?" tanya Youngjae yang mendapat giliran memutar botol.

"Truth."  
"Baiklah, aku ingin bertanya. Di dompetmu ada foto masa kecilmu bersama dengan seseorang. Dia siapa dan apakah dia cinta pertamamu?" tanya Younjae.  
Sesungguhnya Youngjae tak tau kenapa ia sangat penasaran dengan foto yang ia temukan seminggu yang lalu di dalam dompet Daehyun. Ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan foto itu.

Semua orang tampak menunggu, sedangkan Daehyun tampak menghela nafas beberapa kali dan memulai ceritanya.  
"Tapi kau harus janji Baby, kau tidak akan marah." pinta Daehyun dengan wajah khawatir.

Perasaan Youngjae tampak campur aduk begitu Daehyun mengutarakan permintaannya, sempat ia berfikir untuk menyudahi permainan bodoh itu, tapi rasa penasarannya mengalahkan segalanya.

Youngjae hanya mengangguk meng iyakan.  
"Ya, dia adalah cinta pertamaku. Dia adalah Byun Baekhyun."

Daehyun tampak mengusap kasar wajah tampannya itu ketika mengingatnya. Youngjae yang marah waktu itu langsung berlari kekamar dan menguncinya, ia bahkan belum menyelesaikan ceritanya.  
Hari berikutnya Youngjae bersikap seperti biasa dan tampak melupakan hal itu. Ia tak pernah membahasnya lebih lanjut. Dan hingga akhirnya dia harus salah sangka untuk kesekian kalinya. Mungkin memang seharusnya tidak masalah karena itu hanya sebuah cerita buatan fans, tapi ini berbeda bagi Youngjae yang memang perasa. Dan lagi pula siapa yang mau berperan menjadi orang jahat yang menghancurkan rumah tangga kekasihnya dengan menjadi seorang ibu tiri sekaligus pembunuh berdarah dingin? Bahkan Youngjae di gambarkan menjadi wanita penggoda psycho yang di akhir kisahnya dia bunuh diri dengan menabrakkan diri kearah kereta api.  
Itu sungguh mengerikan.

.  
"Eungghhh"

Youngjae tampak mengeratkan cengkraman di kemeja Daehyun, dalam mimpinya ia takut. Takut jika cerita mengerikan itu benar-benar terjadi padanya.

Tiba-tiba perasaan sesak itu menghampiri Youngjae lagi. Padahal itu sudah lama terlewat. Ia tak menyangka jika hanya karena sebuah fiksi bisa menjadi tombak tak kasat mata yang menohok ulu hatinya. Dia kembali mengingatnya, saat semuanya terungkap dan akhirnya ia tau siapa sosok Daehyun sebenarnya.

"Dengarkan aku baby, aku mohon." Pinta Daehyun dengan suara yang sangat memelas. Ia kini berdiri di depan pintu kamar dengan pakaian kemarin malam yang masih melekat di tubuhnya.  
Hyungdeul dan dongsaengdeul tampak ikut prihatin dengan keadaan Daehyun. Zelo yang merasa bersalah ikut membujuk Youngjae agar mau mendengarkan penjelasan Daehyun dengan ikut bersuara dari balik pintu. Namun hasilnya nihil.

Baiklah mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya bagaimana Daehyun terdampar di luar kamarnya sendiri setelah semalaman ia tak tidur karena terus di peluk dengan erat oleh Youngjae?  
Salahkanlah mood buruk Yoo Youngjae yang kembali berkuasa karena teringat dengan jalan cerita di ff itu. Dia menjadi wanita penggoda, ibu tiri Taehyung, dan berbagai hal buruk lainnya. Demi boneka Tiger milik Yongguk, bahkan dia tidak kenal dengan yang di maksud anak Daehyun itu.

"Baiklah lebih baik aku jelaskan sekarang juga."  
Teriak Daehyun dari arah luar kamar.  
"Saat itu usiaku 5 tahun, dan dia seumuran denganku. Saat aku kecil keluarga kami sangat miskin, dan ibuku bekerja di rumahnya." Suara Daehyun tampak mulai melunak, sedangkan member yang lain masih setia menemani Daehyun duduk di depan pintu, menunggu hati seorang Yoo Youngjae luluh.  
"Hanya dia satu-satunya teman yang aku punya. Dia sangat baik padaku, dan saat itu dia mengklaim bahwa aku adalah miliknya. Yah itu adalah cinta anak berusia 5 tahun yang hanya memikirkan sifat egois ingin mempunyai teman yang setia bersamanya.

api semua berubah saat aku pindah dari Busan ke Seoul. Umurku 6 tahun saat ayah menemukan pekerjaan yang layak dan kami hidup lebih baik di Seoul. Aku merasakan jatuh cinta yang pertama kali dengan sesosok malaikat kecil bermantel putih dan memakai topi rajut berwarna senada. Dia yang menolongku saat aku tersesat sewaktu pulang dari sekolah. Dia menolongku tanpa menanyakan siapa namaku. Tapi aku tau dari ayahnya bahwa anak itu bernama Yoo Youngjae. Mungkin kau mengenalnya baby?" ratap Daehyun dengan ekspresi bercampur aduk menjadi satu. Tidak ada yang berani bicara. Himchan dan Yongguk tampak menepuk pelan bahu Daehyun untuk memberi semangat, sedangkan Zelo sudah membenamkan wajahnya yang bersimbah air mata dalam dekapan Jongup.

CKLEK

Suara kenop pintu di putar menandakan seseorang membukanya dari dalam. Sosok Yoo Youngjae yang mengenakan celana pendek selutut dan kaus putih polos, tampak keluar dengan mata sembab dan rambut acak-acakan layaknya orang depresi.

"Daehyunie~" panggil Youngjae dengan suara yang hampir tak terdengar, karena detik berikutnya ia menangis di dalam pelukan Daehyun.

Ia mengingatnya dengan jelas bahwa anak kecil yang di maksud Daehyun cinta pertama itu justru dirinya. Sedangkan seorang Byun Baekhyun hanyalah bagian dari kenangan masa lalunya.

Dia ingat sewaktu kecil ia senang sekali pergi ke toko ayahnya yang letaknya tak jauh dari rumahnya. Saat itu awal musim dingin di pagi hari. Ketika ia hendak berbelok di sebuah gang dekat toko elektronik ayahnya, ia menemukan seseorang tengah menengadah ke langit dengan pandangan kosong.  
Youngjae kecil menghampirinya dan membawanya ke toko ayahnya. "aku tersesat." Ujar anak kecil itu. Ayah Youngjae akhirnya mengantarkan anak kecil itu kerumahnya. Youngjae lupa menanyakan namanya.  
Namun sekarang ia sudah tau, ternyata anak kecil yang ia tolong waktu itu adalah kekasihnya sekarang.  
Jung Daehyun.

Semenjak itulah Youngjae berjanji akan menunjukan kepada publik bahwa Daehyun adalah miliknya. Bahkan tak berselang lama, saat Tour dunia mereka di mulai dan perusahaan mengeluarkan reality show tentang perjalanan B.A.P di berbagai negara, tanpa segan ia menunjukkan perasaannya.  
Baginya hidupnya sekarang sangat bahagia, belum lagi dia memiliki seorang 'anak' sesosok Boneka teddy yang sengaja di belikan Daehyun saat di LA.  
Rona bahagia memancar dari tubuh Youngjae saat melihat foto selca mereka bertiga, tampak sebuah keluarga kecil yang bahagia.  
Youngjae menertawakan pikiran konyolnya barusan.  
Keluarga kecil yang bahagia.

.  
"Bagaimana aku bisa bermimpi jika mimpiku malah sedang tertawa sendiri disini." Tampak sebuah lengan melingkar nyaman di pinggang Youngjae. Deru nafas begitu terasa menggelitik tengkuknya kala Daehyun mengeratkan pelukannya.  
Posisi Youngjae yang tengah berdiri menghadap langit mempermudah Daehyun untuk memeluknya.

"Kenapa belum tidur emh? Apakah kau bosan tidur denganku baby?" tanya Daehyun di perpotongan leher Youngjae.

"Emm bisa iya bisa tidak." Balas Youngjae ambigu. Ia tampak menyandarkan tubuhnya, rasanya sangat hangat bersandar di dada bidang Daehyun.  
Ia memejamkan mata, tampak menikmati ciuman kecil yang dilakukan bibir nakal Daehyun di tengkung dan sekitar lehernya.

"Jadi apakah aku bisa mendapatkan hadiahku sekarang baby?" tanya Daehyun yang tampak mulai mengeratkan pelukannya dan semakin intens menginvasi titik sensitif Youngjae.

"Hmm."

Youngjae tampak memutar tubuhnya, kini ia bisa melihat wajah tampan kekasihnya, dengan mata setengah mengantuk dan bibir tebal memerah yang sangat sexy.

Tangannya terulur memeluk leher Daehyun, dan

HAP

dengan sekali sentakan dia melompat naik ke tubuh Daehyun.

"As You wish baby." Ucap Youngjae dengan pipi yang merona.  
Daehyun mengecup sekilas bibir kissable Youngjae dan membawanya ke kamar mereka.

CKLEK

Dengan susah payah Daehyun berhasil mengunci kamar dengan Youngjae yang berada dalam gendongannya.

"Aku menginginkanmu baby." Bisik Daehyun sembari mencium kening Youngjae lembut. Dengan perlahan ia menurunkan tubuh Yooungjae lembut. Dengan perlahan ia menurunkan tubuh Youngjae yang berbalut kemeja putih panjang dengan celana pendek selutut itu ke atas ranjang. Tiba-tiba perasaan hangat menysup kedalam relung hatinya. Ia merasa sangat bahagia. Dia menurunkan tubuhnya, menepis jarak diantara mereka.

"Baby~" panggil Daehyun sembari mengelus pelan surai merah kekasihnya, ia meneliti setiap inci wajah angelic dari sosok Yoo Youngjae dan menyentuh kulit putih itu dengan jari-jarinya.

Mata yang selalu memancarkan keteduhan untuknya, pipi yang selalu merona jika ia menggodanya, bibir yang selalu tersenyum untuknya. Rasannya hidupnya sudah cukup sempurna.  
Youngjae tampak menatap teduh kedalam manik Daehyun, memancarkan perasaan bahagia yang sama. Tangannya tampak bergerak membelai surai perpaduan pink dan blonde milik kekasihnya itu. Rasanya sudah sangat lama mereka tak melakukan ini. Menikmati saat di mana mereka bisa saling memahami hanya dari menyentuh wajah pasngannya.

CUP

Ciuman singkat tampak mendarat dengan lembut di bibir Youngjae.

"Saranghae, baby. Kau adalah hadiah terindah dari tuhan untukku." Ucap Daehyun sembari menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya.

"Na do Baby. Na do saranghae," balas Youngjae dengan menempelkan belahan bibirnya di sela-sela bibir tebal milik kekasihnya itu.  
Ciuman lembut berubah menjadi gigitan penuh dominasi. Semuanya terasa begitu cepat. Suara desahan dan erangan tampak mendominasi kamar mereka.

.  
"Baby." Panggil Daehyun yang kini tampak tengah menyusuri sepanjang bahu Youngjae dengan bibirnya.

"Hmm." Jawab Youngjae yang terlihat sangat lelah karena aktifitas mereka barusan.

"Entah kenapa, setiap kali kau memakai kemeja warna putih yang sedikit kebesaran, dimataku terlihat kau tengah memakai lingerie dan sedang menggodaku untuk menyerangmu." Daehyun tampak menyunggingkan senyum jahilnya saat ia mengatakan itu.

"Ish! Memangnya aku yeoja yang suka menggoda, lagi pula itu karena memang kau tak bisa seharipun saja tak menyerangku. Dasar mesum." Omel Youngjae yang kini beralih menggelitiki tubuh polos kekasihnya itu.

"Haahahaha ampun baby~ aku menyerahh~."

Yah dan di saat mereka asik dengan kegiatan malam mereka, penghuni kamar sebelah tampak tidur dalam kegelisahan. Salahkan hyungnya yang tak tau tempat. Ini pukul 3 pagi dan Jongup masih saja merutuki nasibnya kenapa ia harus bersebelahan dengan kamar hyung mereka yang sedang menginjak masa suburnya.  
Sedangkan Choi junhong atau biasa kita sebut Zelo, tampak tertidur dengan pulasnya tanpa memperdulikan betapa mengenaskannya keadaan kekasihnya.  
Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh~~~~~~~

_END_


End file.
